


In Front of All

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: When a Twi'lek makes an announcement with their lekku free, it means they are very serious about it.





	In Front of All

Seeing the General stride onto the bridge was not unusual.

Seeing her without her headgear, the bands that protected and held back her lekku? That was unusual enough to warrant the sudden silence that fell on all of the men and Fleet officers.

"Mhi solus tome." 

Bly stared at her as those words came out, hearing her musical voice on his people's language. 

"Mhi solus dhar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde." 

She had kept moving, coming to his side, eyes fever bright, hands coming up around his neck, fingers threading through his hair.

Every single member of the bridge crew was staring their way, and Bly could feel the sweat of nerves trickle down his back under his uniform.

"It's supposed to be said together, General," Bly finally answered her, setting his hands on her waist. "Mhi solus…."

Her voice chimed in with his immediately, as they made the vow, sealing a contract on what they were in front of all others. They would not be the only ones of the Clan they made in time; there was one more they had chosen to be theirs. 

The solid cheer that suddenly erupted from every man in the GAR, and not a few of the Fleet that served with them, went unheeded as Aayla surged up on her tiptoes and kissed Bly speechless. That she did not stop even as she began to pull him backwards, off the bridge and toward the lift leading to her cabin, only increased the cheering.

* * *

Bly checked his comm, then cursed as he read the message, and felt guilt settle on his shoulders as he looked at the beautiful, deadly woman beside him.

"My heart, the vows… they should not stand," he said softly. He offered her the comm so she could read the text there. She did, then tossed the comm back in the pile of his uniform.

"Did you mean your words?" she asked.

"Storms, yes!"

"As did I. So what if it took a virus opening my inhibitions enough to do it. We are wed, until such time as you choose otherwise, or death takes one of us," Aayla told him firmly. 

"But… you are Jedi. And I am only a soldier of Kamino."

She moved to pin him to the bed, lekku dragging down over his chest. "The Order must change, or be dissolved. And you, my beloved Bly, my heart's own, are not 'only' anything. None of your brothers are. We do not deserve you, at all." She leaned in to kiss him deeply.

When she leaned up, it was to smile, and say one word. "Riduur."

Bly decided, virus or not, being Aayla's husband, was the most important role he could ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Marriage Vow:
> 
> We are one together.   
> We are one when parted.   
> We share all.   
> We will raise warriors.


End file.
